A Love As Sweet As Sugar
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi wishes upon a shooting star for a love as sweet as sugar...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
Usagi is 15 and Mamoru is 18 ^_^ This fic is in Usagi's POV.  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
Mrs Millington is an English teacher by the way ^_-;  
  
It's a bit weird that Usagi is doing English when  
  
she can speak perfectly, but umm hey, it's based on  
  
Japanese school ^_^; Oh.. but the teacher's name is  
  
English... Oh crud... -_-;;  
  
And do excuse the slightly corny fic title ^_^;;  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
ONE  
  
"Ohhhhh it's the last day! Why do I have to  
  
stay back to do extra work?" I wailed.  
  
"Well Usagi, maybe if you worked harder you wouldn't  
  
have to?" Mrs Millington frowned. "It's only two sheets  
  
of work!"  
  
I frowned back, but then looked down on the sheets of  
  
work. Besides, Mrs Millington was usually a nice  
  
teacher anyway. I might as well do the work.  
  
"Has? Have?" I muttered, utterly lost with the English  
  
language. "What? Oh, why do we have to learn English?"  
  
Mrs Millington ignored my pleas and she just sat there  
  
at her desk marking papers.  
  
"Passed... past?" I frowned. "Past... I guess...????"  
  
I guessed half the answers on the sheet, then handed in  
  
to Mrs Millington.  
  
"Done already?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um, yes?" I smiled weakly.  
  
"Let's mark it now," Mrs Millington smiled.  
  
She looked through it and I got 10 out of 30. Not too  
  
bad, but not fantastic either.  
  
"Usagi, I think you need to go to tuition classes or  
  
get some help for your English. It's dragging down your  
  
grades," Mrs Millington advised me.  
  
"But I really am trying hard!" I told her.  
  
"I know," she nodded and sighed. "Here, I've got a few  
  
pamphlets for tuition classes. Just look through them  
  
and talk to your parents about it."  
  
"Okay," I nodded reluctantly and took the pamphlets.  
  
I hurried out of the class room, eager to go home and  
  
enjoy the summer break. As I left the room, I bumped  
  
into someone who was coming in. I dropped my bag and  
  
my pencil case fell out, crashing to the floor and my  
  
pens flew everywhere.  
  
"Sorry," was the careless reply and whoever it was just  
  
walked into the class room.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" I shouted angrily.  
  
I looked up and met a pair of dark blue eyes. I shut up  
  
immediately and froze there. There standing in front  
  
of me was a very visually appealing guy. Very, very,  
  
very visually appealing. Enough to make my anger  
  
dissapear slightly.  
  
"What?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?" I frowned.  
  
"No," he shrugged, then walked into the room to  
  
Mrs Millington.  
  
I watched, peeking from the door quietly. Whoever this  
  
guy was, had a split personality or something. I saw  
  
him smiling to Mrs Millington and they laughed about  
  
something as they talked. I frowned. So a junior school  
  
girl wasn't worth stopping to help? Fine, not like I  
  
thought he was good looking anyway..... I picked up my  
  
pens slowly from the floor as I kept checking back and  
  
watching Mrs Millington and the guy. I wondered if the  
  
guy liked Mrs Millington or something. Not that I  
  
could care less, but if he did, he was in for a  
  
surprise. Lots of guys liked Mrs Millington because  
  
she was young, pretty and sweet. But she uses her  
  
maiden name for teaching because she doesn't really  
  
feel the need to change it after she got married.  
  
So not most of us know she's married. I kind of hoped  
  
that guy would find out and give up on Mrs Millington.  
  
It wasn't fair. Why do guys have to be so superficial  
  
and judge on looks anyway? I tried not to be so  
  
depressing and finished picking up my pens and I was  
  
just about to leave when the door opened again and  
  
someone bumped into me. I heard my pencil case spin  
  
out of my bag and my pens scattered out. Oh great.  
  
All I wanted to do was get out of this stupid  
  
building!  
  
"Are you okay Usagi?" Mrs Millington asked, seeing me  
  
crouched on the floor.  
  
"I'm fine thanks," I smiled.  
  
I glanced at the guy who was responsible yet again and  
  
he didn't say a word. The nerve of that guy!  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Mrs Millington," the guy smiled  
  
a bit, then hurried off.  
  
Mrs Millington smiled back.  
  
"Do you need any help?" she offered.  
  
"No, it's okay," I smiled as I finished picking up my  
  
pens as quickly as I could.  
  
Mrs Millington nodded, then she turned to walk back  
  
into the class room.  
  
"Mrs Millington?" I called her back.  
  
She turned around a smiled, "What is it Usagi?"  
  
"Who was he?" I asked curiously.  
  
"An ex-student of mine," Mrs Millington told me. "He just  
  
came to visit me."  
  
"Oh," I nodded. "That's nice."  
  
Mrs Millington just smiled, then turned away. So maybe  
  
that guy had reason to come and see her.... Oh well,  
  
not like I should care anyway. He just happened to be a  
  
good looking guy who I'm attracted to..... Damn.  
  
I sighed and sat by my window after dinner. I watched  
  
the stars and the bright, full moon. I was looking for  
  
a shooting star, but I couldn't find one.  
  
"I should get over that guy... He's just like any other  
  
good looking guy I see. Not worth feeling anything for  
  
because I won't see him again," I sighed.  
  
But it was strange. I couldn't get over him. Usually,  
  
if I saw someone good looking, my feelings would die  
  
down after a few minutes and I'd concentrate on something  
  
more important like what I wanted to eat or buy or the  
  
Sailor V game at the arcade.  
  
"Oh, get out of my head already!" I shouted, frustrated.  
  
I kept imagining his face smiling and laughing with  
  
Mrs Millington. He looked so nice and so sweet then.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt a cool breeze through the  
  
window. It was summer. I had all of my summer break to  
  
get over this guy. And I probably would. I opened my  
  
eyes just in time to spot a shooting star. I clasped  
  
my hands together and then wished something I had  
  
dreamt of for so long.  
  
"I wish that I could find love as sweet as sugar," I  
  
whispered, watching the shooting star.  
  
I only managed to say it two and a half times, but that  
  
was good enough for me. Feeling a little better and quite  
  
satisfied, I lay on my bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
Okay, sorry the first chapter was a little boring  
  
but it gets a bit more interesting now! The bits  
  
inbetween the stars are Usagi's dream.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
TWO  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Usagi!" a gentle voice called me.  
  
I turned around and saw somebody walking over to me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"You wished for a love as sweet as sugar, now you'll  
  
get one," the voice continued.  
  
A bright glow flashed before my eyes and whoever it  
  
was was now just a bright light. I was blinded and I  
  
didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Close your eyes," the voice instructed me.  
  
I closed my eyes. I felt warmth all around me and I  
  
felt as if I was floating.  
  
"Who are you?" a different voice asked.  
  
I was still in my floating state and I got confused,  
  
keeping my eyes closed.  
  
"That's my question," I laughed.  
  
"My name's Chiba Mamoru..." the uncertain voice  
  
replied.  
  
Had I heard that voice somewhere before?  
  
"My name's Tsukino Usagi," I murmured.  
  
Suddenly, I didn't feel like I was floating any more.  
  
I snapped my eyes open and found I was falling down  
  
towards a sillouette of a person. I fell down on  
  
top of the sillouette, who held me tight. He felt  
  
warm, just like the light had. I looked up and saw a  
  
familiar pair of blue eyes.  
  
******************************************************  
  
I woke up feeling a little woozy and in a daze. That was  
  
a strange dream. I shook my head to get rid of any  
  
thoughts of 'Mamoru'. Was he the guy from yesterday?  
  
Geez, I really do have to get over him. Where did that  
  
name come from? It couldn't be his real name. I sighed  
  
and sat up in my bed. I decided to have a cold shower  
  
to wake myself up.  
  
I ate breakfast, munching happily on my cocoa rice bubbles.  
  
I was reading the weekend comics from the newspaper when  
  
the phone rang. No one else made any signs to get it, so  
  
I got up with a frustrated groan.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi, Usagi?" I heard Mina's voice.  
  
"Mmm, Mina? Yeah?" I replied, trying to swallow the  
  
cocoa rice bubbles I had in my mouth.  
  
"Well, I just saw this really gorgeous guy in the arcade!  
  
He's friends with Motoki san or something, but you just  
  
have to come and check him out!" Mina giggled.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing at the arcade in the morning?  
  
I've barely finished my breakfast!" I asked her.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing eating breakfast at  
  
lunch?" Mina laughed.  
  
"What?" I frowned, then checked the clock. "It's only  
  
eleven Mina...."  
  
"No, it's 5 to 1 silly!" she laughed again.  
  
I checked the clock and realised. Oops.  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes!" I told Mina in a rush.  
  
I hung up the phone, then practically swallowed the  
  
cocoa flavoured mush. Deeeelicious!  
  
"Mum, I'm going out!" I told her as I ran out of the door.  
  
"Usagi!?" I heard her shout.  
  
"Uhhh I'm studying at Mina's!" I lied an obvious lie.  
  
I hurried over to the arcade as quickly as possible.  
  
Any excuse to see a cute guy and Motoki san at the  
  
same time was good enough for me!  
  
The arcade was nice and air conditioned. I saw Mina  
  
waving and I rushed over to her. We hugged briefly,  
  
then Mina pretended to take me to the Sailor V machine.  
  
"Look at the counter, the guy who's talking to Motoki  
  
san now!" Mina whispered.  
  
I turned and looked. The only guy I saw there was the  
  
guy from yesterday. I almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Mina giggled.  
  
"Yeah..." I nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Mina asked, confused.  
  
"Wait here," I told Mina firmly.  
  
I walked up to the counter and sat down three seats away  
  
from 'Mamoru' and waved at Motoki san.  
  
"Hi Usagi chan," he smiled kindly. "How are you?"  
  
"Hi Motoki san," I smiled. "I'm good, even better that  
  
the holidays have started!"  
  
"Got anything planned?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," I shook my head. "How about you? Are you  
  
going anywhere with Leika san?"  
  
I watched 'Mamoru' from the corner of my eye as I heard  
  
Motoki san say his plans. I knew it would take a while.  
  
He always had something planned with Leika. I turned my  
  
attention back to Motoki san just as he finished talking.  
  
"Motoki, I'll see you later," 'Mamoru' stood up and  
  
told him.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Motoki san nodded. "Seeya Mamoru."  
  
Wait a second... Did I hear that right? It wasn't Subaru  
  
or Kaoru or Wataru... But it was Mamoru!?  
  
"Your name's Mamoru!?" I shouted suddenly, getting up and  
  
almost falling off my chair.  
  
I tried to balance myself, but I fell off anyway. He stopped  
  
in his tracks, looking at me. Motoki san looked at me too,  
  
puzzled. I looked up, opening each eye slowly.  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with my name?" he asked, just as  
  
cold and emotionless as yesterday.  
  
"Well no," I stammered, feeling like an idiot. "I thought  
  
it was... a.. nice... name......??"  
  
I was looking a little hopeless and Mamoru burst out laughing.  
  
His eyes looked at me, highly amused. They looked so pretty!  
  
"Little kiddies should do one thing at a time," he grinned,  
  
then patted me on the head like I was a 5 year old.  
  
"I'm not a little kid!!!" I shouted at him, standing up to him.  
  
I didn't even reach his shoulders and felt quite little.  
  
I stood on my toes, and just reach his shoulders. Crud.  
  
"Maybe if your hair wasn't done like pre-schooler, you would  
  
have had some credibility," he laughed.  
  
I scowled at him.  
  
"Maybe if you..... if you.." I started, then got stuck.  
  
"What?" he teased me, waiting for me.  
  
"Maybe if you had a smaller ego, then YOU would have some  
  
credibility!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"I already have credibility," he grinned. "I'm a grown-up.  
  
And anyway, I don't have time to watch you splutter at me.  
  
I've got things to do, people to see you know. Nice meeting  
  
you though. Really, I mean it."  
  
"Your sarcasm is dripping on me," I muttered, watching him  
  
leave.  
  
I walked back and picked my chair up from the floor and  
  
plonked myself down and sighed, my head in my hands.  
  
That's the guy the shooting star gave me!? I don't want  
  
to sound fickle, but I'd like a refund....  
  
"Usagi? Do you know that guy?" Mina asked, sitting down  
  
next to me.  
  
I had forgotten all about her.  
  
"Um... no?" I smiled weakly, but knew it was no good  
  
hiding it from her.  
  
"I'll tell you later," I whispered to her and she nodded.  
  
"He's a bit of a jerk," Mina laughed. "And to think I  
  
thought he might have been a decent guy."  
  
"But that's the first time I've seen him act so...  
  
happy, around someone he's just met," Motoki san smiled.  
  
"Happy!?" Mina and I shouted at the same time.  
  
"If that's happy, what does he do when he's sad?" I frowned.  
  
"He probably treats people really nice or something," Mina  
  
suggested.  
  
"No, well it does sound a little strange," Motoki san  
  
laughed. "But Mamoru isn't one to show much emotion and  
  
you got more emotion out of him in that short while than  
  
I ever got from him in two years!"  
  
"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Well he likes Mrs Millington  
  
anyway. He smiles and laughs with her!"  
  
"No, he doesn't like Mrs Millington," Motoki san clarified  
  
with me. "I've seen him with her too, but he's just being  
  
polite. That's not his natural way. I can tell. He likes  
  
Mrs Millington, but he always has a bad mouth when it  
  
comes to talking to people he likes, except me. So I think  
  
he was just faking it."  
  
"A bad mouth?" Mina repeated. "So like, what he just  
  
did to Usagi, is that considered his typical way of  
  
showing he likes someone?"  
  
"Maybe," Motoki san nodded.  
  
Mina grinned at me in that sly way I disliked.  
  
"Mina... Don't go thinking up weird ideas now," I told her.  
  
"He likes you Usagi!" she giggled.  
  
"Okay, obviously I was too late," I groaned.  
  
"I can't believe it!!! You're so lucky Usagi!" Mina sighed  
  
dreamily.  
  
"Mina? Is anyone home up there? Did you just see the  
  
way he treated me!? No thanks, I don't want to be  
  
liked by him!" I frowned.  
  
"But he's sooooo gorgeous!"  
  
"I give up," I sighed.  
  
But maybe I did feel a little happy that he liked me.  
  
At least he laughed and shows me some emotion this time.  
  
If it took Motoki san two years and me ten seconds, it  
  
had to mean something right? Hey shooting star, I take  
  
back my refund actually. I'll keep what I asked for.  
  
Maybe he needs my help to straighten up that wonky  
  
personality of his.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
THREE  
  
I woke up early on a Sunday morning, quite an incredible  
  
feat but it was probably because of what I wanted to do  
  
that day. Go and visit Mamoru. First, I had to make a  
  
good impression instead of a 'little kid' as he called me  
  
the day before. Mina had suggested dressing up to look  
  
18 so he wouldn't recognise me. I looked in my ward robe  
  
and found my special white dress, one that had thin straps  
  
and hugged my figure tight all the way down my legs with  
  
a split down one side. It had some fading roses printed  
  
on it and I had always looked mature wearing it. I slipped  
  
into it and undid my hair, seeing my wavy golden hair fall  
  
down my back. I shook my head to loosen the curls a little  
  
and I had light, fluffy hair. I didn't exactly look 18, but  
  
I didn't look like a kid either. I slipped on some heeled  
  
sandals and my purse and skipped out of the house.  
  
I stepped into the arcade and felt all eyes on me. I could  
  
hear murmurs and whispers around me. I looked around  
  
nervously for Mamoru. He was sitting with Motoki san, not  
  
noticing me yet. I walked up casually to him, pretending  
  
not to notice he was there.  
  
"Hi Motoki san," I smiled, sitting two seats away from  
  
Mamoru.  
  
"Hi.. Usagi chan?" he asked, teasing a little.  
  
"It's me, Usagi," I giggled.  
  
Motoki san glanced over to Mamoru, who sat there not  
  
turning around.  
  
"You still think I'm a kid?" I asked him, turning to him.  
  
He turned around and saw me. His dark blue eyes looked  
  
me up and down quickly, then he shrugged.  
  
"A kid who's trying to look older," he grinned.  
  
"Well Chiba Mamoru, I've got news for you," I told him,  
  
fed up with him. "This 'kid' is going to fix up that  
  
wonky personality of yours no matter what it takes!"  
  
"Oh really?" he laughed, so amused that he almost fell  
  
off the chair.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" I told him firmly. "So you'd  
  
better watch your back!"  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Mamoru asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," I mumbled.  
  
"I've got to go to class," he said suddenly and got up.  
  
He headed out of the door and I followed him. He ignored  
  
me and kept walking out ahead of me and tried to cross the  
  
road. I was about to step out onto the road when a hand  
  
grabbed my arm. I turned and saw a couple of guys smiling  
  
at me.  
  
"Hey, are you free? You want to come with us?" they asked.  
  
I gulped, not knowing what to do. I had never been picked  
  
up by any guys before.  
  
"Well I'm busy right now," I mumbled, trying to get away.  
  
"Aw, come on," they laughed. "You'll have some time for  
  
us won't you?"  
  
They grabbed me firmly and tried to pull me away.  
  
"Let go of me!" I shouted angrily.  
  
They didn't let go and were even more persistent.  
  
They backed off all of a sudden, looking at someone  
  
behind me.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone," a tired voice growled at them.  
  
"You could have mentioned your boyfriend," they stammered,  
  
then ran off.  
  
I sighed in relief, then turned around to see Mamoru  
  
looking irritated.  
  
"You're so troublesome," he frowned.  
  
"Sorry," I whimpered. "But I've never been in that  
  
situation before."  
  
"That's what happens when you try to dress up all pretty  
  
and pretend to be older," he told me coldly.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, cheering up.  
  
"That's not the point," he muttered.  
  
He turned around and I thought he would walk away again,  
  
but instead he grabbed my hand and pulled my arm.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, following him hesitantly.  
  
"The park," he said plainly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to do my work and obviously I can't leave you  
  
by yourself."  
  
I smiled as I realised he was just embarrassed to show  
  
he cared. I held his hand tight and followed him.  
  
When we got to the park, he led me to a spot under a  
  
shady tree. He got out his books and his glasses.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well now you do," he replied.  
  
He leaned against the tree and started reading his  
  
book. I sat there wondering what to do.  
  
"What are you reading?" I asked, uncomfortable with  
  
the silence.  
  
"To Kill A Mockingbird," he told me quietly.  
  
"Is it interesting?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I sat there, watching him read. Sometimes he glanced up  
  
to check I was there, but quickly looked down again.  
  
I started to get quite bored and this wasn't as fun as  
  
I imagined. I saw some dandelions and decided to make  
  
a flower crown. I picked flowers from the ground and  
  
tied them together. After about ten minutes, I had my  
  
crown done nicely and put it on my head.  
  
"Look, I'm a princess!" I smiled.  
  
Mamoru looked up, looking a little annoyed at first,  
  
then he stared at me. I started to feel a little  
  
nervous, wondering why.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
He snapped out of his daze and shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing," he shrugged. "You look nice."  
  
"Thanks," I smiled, but he wasn't looking at me any more.  
  
I got fed up with him reading his book, so I crawled  
  
next to him and snatched his book out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted angrily. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's boring!" I frowned.  
  
"Look, I'm taking time out from my busy schedule to baby  
  
sit you so you should be glad," he snapped. "Or go  
  
home and quit bugging me!"  
  
"Fine," I sulked, then sat down next to him and gave his  
  
book back.  
  
"Why are you bugging me so much anyway," he muttered.  
  
"Because it's what I owe the shooting star," I sighed.  
  
"The shooting star?" he asked curiously, putting down  
  
his book.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded, wondering why he was suddenly so  
  
interested.  
  
"What did you wish for?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," I blushed. "But anyway, I have to  
  
fix up your personality first!"  
  
He nodded, then returned to reading his book.  
  
When I got home, I felt a little happy since I was able  
  
to spend a day with Mamoru and it was quite productive.  
  
The phone rang and I picked up.  
  
"Usagi?" Mina shouted.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, puzzled.  
  
"Did you just have a date with Chiba Mamoru!?" she shouted.  
  
"Ummm no? If you could call it a date," I laughed.  
  
"Rei said she saw you!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing with him  
  
anyway? First yesterday and now today!?"  
  
"Umm it's a long story," I mumbled. "Can I tell you later?"  
  
"That's what you said yesterday and you never ended up  
  
telling me! What is it? Is it such a secret that you can't  
  
tell us or even me?"  
  
"I just have to sort a few things out first," I told her.  
  
"Okay," Mina replied, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"I promise I'll explain things okay?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"I gotta go now, seeya Mina."  
  
"Bye Usagi."  
  
I hung up and sighed. I felt so guilty, but I didn't want  
  
to tell anyone about the strange shooting star incident  
  
yet. I had to make sure that what I dreamt wasn't a dream,  
  
but something real. And that Mamoru was the one who I would  
  
love and he would love me back. So far, the going was good...  
  
But was it going to get any better?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
FOUR  
  
I stood outside the apartment building and drew in a  
  
deep breath. I pressed the buzzer under a name plate  
  
that read : Room 204 - Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Hello?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"It's Usagi," I mumbled nervously.  
  
"It's who?"  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"What do you want?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Um.. I just came to uh.. visit... ?"  
  
He didn't say anything and I heard a click to indicate  
  
that he wasn't talking any more. I was about to press  
  
the buzzer again, but then I heard a loud beep. I pushed  
  
the large front door and it opened. The cold, tiled floor  
  
reflected a perfect image of me and I looked around the  
  
reception area. It was a beautiful apartment and everything  
  
was made to perfection. Just the place someone like  
  
Mamoru should live in. I pressed the button for the  
  
elevator and waited. An elevator behind me opened and I  
  
turned around to see Mamoru.  
  
"Hi," I smiled cheerfully.  
  
He didn't say a word. I walked into the elevator with him  
  
and we stood there quietly. I glanced at him and saw him  
  
just standing there, looking at the door with a blank  
  
expression.  
  
"Was I disturbing you?" I asked nervously.  
  
I was pretty wimpy for someone who wanted to fix his  
  
personality up.  
  
"I was sleeping," he scowled.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
I kept silent for the rest of the way.  
  
There were two floors left to go when we stopped. A group  
  
of people walked in, making less space for us to stand in.  
  
I felt Mamoru pull me over, his arm around my shoulder.  
  
He pulled me out of the way and closer to the front.  
  
"Thanks.." I mumbled, feeling my heart beating fast.  
  
What was wrong with me? I can't just fall in love with  
  
someone in two days! I couldn't look at Mamoru properly.  
  
My aim was to fix his personality first, not fall in love  
  
with him! The shooting star wish was a second priority!  
  
I was partly glad my hair was done up in my usual bun style,  
  
otherwise I wouldn't have known how to act around him.  
  
The elevator stopped at the floor we needed to get off.  
  
I slipped out onto the floor and Mamoru walked, fast paced,  
  
towards his apartment.  
  
"This is a nice place," I told him.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
We got to his apartment and I looked at the perfectly shining  
  
golden 204 on his door. Mamoru opened his door and let me in.  
  
I walked in nervously, shuffling my feet. I slipped off my shoes  
  
and my feet sank into the fluffy carpet. The whole apartment  
  
was barely what you could call a home. There was only necessary  
  
furniture like a TV, a couch, a small desk and a chair. A balcony  
  
and wide sliding doors faced me. The curtains restrained the light  
  
from entering the room. Trickles of sunshine could be seen from the  
  
small slits between the curtains.  
  
"What are you, a vampire?" I laughed, not meaning to insult him.  
  
"Yeah, and don't you know? I'm going to suck your blood. You can  
  
join all the other girls I stash in my back room," Mamoru joked.  
  
I laughed, not wanting to sound so juvenile and girly, but I giggled  
  
like I usually did.  
  
"So you really are determined on fixing up my so called wonky  
  
personality?" he asked me curiously, holding a mug of coffee.  
  
I wrinkled my nose as the smell wafted over to me.  
  
"Ewww, you drink that stuff?" I frowned, temporarily ignoring his  
  
question.  
  
"Hey, I asked first," he replied quietly, sipping.  
  
"Okay," I nodded. "I'm determined to fix your wonky personality."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why!? Um... do I need a reason?" I murmured unsurely.  
  
"I mean it's not everyday you go visit an apartment of an older  
  
guy because you want to fix his personality now, is it?"  
  
I wasn't sure if he was implying something, but I was going to  
  
make it clear in case he was.  
  
"I'm only here because you seemed to like my company the other  
  
day, so... yeah.." I told him. "Don't think otherwise. I thought  
  
we could be friends."  
  
"In other words, you can't take your eyes off me," he grinned.  
  
"No! That's not what I said!" I frowned.  
  
"That's what it sounded like," he laughed.  
  
I stood there, not knowing what to do. He always had things to  
  
say back to me that sounded better.... There was no use fighting  
  
him verbally.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to leave if that's the impression you got," I told  
  
him promptly and turned around back to his door.  
  
I slipped my shoes back on, ready to leave. I waited for his response.  
  
He just watched me.  
  
"Good bye," I murmured as I turned the door knob and pulled the door  
  
open.  
  
I paused before I stepped out of the apartment. Wasn't he going to  
  
say anything!? Obviously he didn't care about me at all... Argh!  
  
It was too annoying. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression  
  
about me coming to his place, but really... I had to get rid of his  
  
pride.. And what better time then now? I turned around and walked  
  
right back in and looked Mamoru straight in the eye.  
  
"I trust you won't do anything to a fifteen year old 'kid' so  
  
I've decided to stay here and allow you to have my lovely company,"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of actually taking a 'kid' seriously," he remarked,  
  
sipping his coffee calmly.  
  
Excuse me? Is there a God? Is there NOTHING that seems to break this  
  
guy's calm composure!? Hellloooooooo!? Is it me? Or is it him? I'm  
  
going to settle on it being him, not me.  
  
I just glared at him. And to even wonder what I had felt before in  
  
the elevator! He was nicer when he didn't open his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to open your curtains if you don't mind," I told him,  
  
then strode boldly to his curtains. I pulled them open and bright  
  
sunlight flooded the entire room. I turned around then smiled,  
  
putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"See? It's much nicer this way!" I smiled.  
  
For a moment he just looked at me and I wondered why. Was he really  
  
a vampire or was he allergic to light or something?  
  
"Uh, yeah," he nodded after a pause.  
  
"What were you doing asleep anyway? You're wasting a whole day  
  
of your life!" I scolded him, taking on a different approach to  
  
change his attitude towards me.  
  
"I stayed up reading books," he shrugged.  
  
I spotted a book on his couch and plonked myself down to have a look  
  
at it.  
  
"Ooooh aeronautics?" I asked him in a teasing giggle. "Somebody wants  
  
to be an astronaut and fly to the moon?"  
  
He snatched the book out of my hands and put it somewhere else.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to fly out into space so I can get away from annoying  
  
little girls like you!" he glared at me.  
  
"Are you angry?" I asked him cautiously.  
  
"No, I'm so happy," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm sorry," I mumbled. "It's not like what I think should affect  
  
you, right?"  
  
"No, but I don't like people insulting aeronautics," he frowned, folding  
  
his arms in front of him.  
  
I looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable and guilty for making him  
  
angry. Wait... Me? Guilty!? It should be the other way around! Why did  
  
I have to feel guilty for offending him? I didn't know what was happening  
  
to me.  
  
"Have you ever seen our planet from space?" he asked me quietly.  
  
"No... But I've seen photos..." I murmured.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want to do. I want to be the one who's seen it for  
  
real and not just in photos," he told me, looking at the book of aeronautics.  
  
I suddenly felt very guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologised again. "I didn't mean to insult you...."  
  
Mamoru turned to me, a little surprised.  
  
"That's okay," he shrugged. "I don't mind."  
  
"I didn't come here to argue with you," I mumbled.  
  
"I know," he nodded.  
  
"You did?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. I don't exactly want to argue with you either."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
I raised one eyebrow at him. He nodded. Okayyyyyyy.... Where was this leading?  
  
Was he just confusing me?  
  
"I'm in love with you Usagi," he told me.  
  
"You what!?" I shouted at him.  
  
"I'm just kidding," he grinned.  
  
"You what!?" I shouted again.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" Mamoru laughed, his menacing tone  
  
coming back.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. I watched him laugh at me. I stood up and walked up  
  
to him. He was getting on my nerves.  
  
"You know.... I thought maybe you could have been a decent guy when you started  
  
talking about how nice Earth looks from outer space," I told him seriously. "But  
  
now all that credibility is gone. And you're back to the 'jerk' status that you  
  
were previously. Congratulations Chiba Mamoru. You've succeeded in being a real  
  
idiot!"  
  
"So you're giving up on turning me into a lovely, caring, sensitive guy?" he laughed.  
  
"No, I'm just postponing it until you grow up a bit more," I scowled.  
  
"Where's my prize for being a real idiot?" he asked, teasing me.  
  
"There isn't one," I rolled my eyes. "Why should an idiot get a prize?"  
  
"It takes hard work being an idiot you know," he sighed as if he was stressed.  
  
"I don't understand you," I shook my head. "I thought you could actually be quite  
  
sophisticated. Maybe you are just an idiot who is unable to be made normal."  
  
"Well you owe me something instead of a prize then," he smiled, satisified.  
  
"I what!? I don't owe you anything!" I shouted at him, infuriated at his arrogance.  
  
"Well there's one thing that'll make us even," he shrugged.  
  
"And what would THAT be?" I asked, gritting my teeth together.  
  
"Relax," he laughed.  
  
He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, looking deep into my eyes. I blinked twice.  
  
Then, he suddenly kissed my trembling lips. The kiss was short, but sweet. I didn't know  
  
what to think. Was this his idea of a joke? I jerked away, then slapped him.  
  
"I don't believe you!" I screamed at him, then ran away.  
  
I grabbed my shoes and slammed his door shut. I leaned against the hallway wall, gasping  
  
for air. My heart was beating fast and my whole body was trembling. As I stumbled into  
  
the elevator, I started to cry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIVE  
  
I lay on my bed and stared out the window. The ticking  
  
of the clock was the only sound I could hear. A slight  
  
breeze would occasionaly blow my curtains around. I sighed.  
  
I could feel my eyes were burning from the tears I had  
  
shed since I had gotten home. I didn't want to eat or  
  
talk or do anything. Just lay on my bed and think. I just  
  
didn't know what to do. Why did he kiss me? I could still  
  
remember the kiss so vividly. And it had been my first  
  
kiss too. Wasn't the first kiss supposed to be special?  
  
Something... something.. to be remembered? All I wanted to  
  
do was forget he ever did anything.  
  
"You're wrong shooting star," I whispered, my lips barely  
  
moving. "I will never ever love that guy. Not in this  
  
lifetime."  
  
I rolled over, my back to the window. I had the whole of  
  
the summer break to get over him. For real. No stupid  
  
dreams of shooting star spirits with Mamoru were going  
  
to change my mind. Even though somewhere, I still wanted  
  
to try and see if Mamoru was a decent person, my mind  
  
overrode that. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I felt slightly better  
  
but not that fantastic. I had a cold shower to wake  
  
myself up. I stood in front of the mirror and saw my  
  
eyes were red. It was obvious I had been crying.  
  
"Stupid! Why did I have to cry so much?" I sighed.  
  
I just didn't have to leave the house, which was  
  
convenient since I didn't want to go anywhere.  
  
No one else seemed to be home. I found a note on the  
  
kitchen table, saying that mum and dad had taken  
  
Shingo golfing. Fun. I scrunched up the note and threw  
  
it in the bin. I wandered around for a bit, wondering  
  
what to do. Then, the door bell rang. I walked quietly  
  
to the door and opened a small gap, enough for me to  
  
see who was there. Mamoru..... I slammed the door shut  
  
before he even opened his mouth. I leaned against the  
  
door and I could feel my heart pounding nervously.  
  
What was he doing here? I was glad dad wasn't home.  
  
"Usagi?" he shouted. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted back.  
  
"I don't want to shout at you. Please, open the door  
  
so I can talk to you normally."  
  
"You're not a normal person, you can't talk normally  
  
let alone think like a sane person!"  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to do what I did yesterday and I  
  
can understand why you'd be angry, but will you please  
  
listen to me?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I mean with the door open."  
  
"No."  
  
There was a silence. I pressed my ear against the door.  
  
Nothing. I opened the door a little.  
  
"I'm listening," I murmured.  
  
Mamoru looked at me. I saw that he had a rose in his hand.  
  
I wondered if it was for me. Was I stupid? Why would he  
  
give me one?  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," he told me quietly.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"This is for you," he smiled, holding the rose out.  
  
I wanted to take it, but something told me not to.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"I don't want it," I told him.  
  
He lowered his hand and just nodded. I felt cruel, but  
  
what else was I supposed to do? Forgive him for doing  
  
something horrible? No... I had to be mean to him.  
  
"Is that all you came here for?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Well, yes.." he nodded.  
  
"Then bye."  
  
I closed the door on him. I sighed and leaned against  
  
the door. I heard something being placed near the door.  
  
I didn't hear any footsteps so I waited. There was no  
  
sound. Why did I have to accept anything from him?  
  
I walked away from the door, angry at him for doing this  
  
to me.  
  
I sat down to watch TV, but I couldn't concentrate.  
  
I wanted to know if he had left anything at the door.  
  
It had been ten minutes. Would he still be there?  
  
I tip toed to the door and heard no sounds outside.  
  
He couldn't still be there.... I opened the door slowly,  
  
then saw Mamoru. He was sitting there, then looked up.  
  
"Hi," I mumbled.  
  
I was half outside and half inside.  
  
"Hi," he smiled.  
  
He didn't look or act very threatening, so I walked  
  
completely out of the house. He was holding something  
  
in his hands. A small gift wrapped box. I looked at it  
  
curiously. He noticed.  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't even bother to ask you if you  
  
want it," he smiled, teasing me a little.  
  
I sat down next to him and didn't say anything. He took  
  
my hand, then wrapped my fingers around the little box.  
  
"I want you to have it anyway," he whispered. "You don't  
  
have to keep it."  
  
I looked at him, then at the little box. A silver ribbon  
  
decorated the box, all curly and glossy.  
  
"It's for me?" I asked, feeling stupid.  
  
He nodded and smiled warmly. I blinked twice, then sighed.  
  
"I don't want any presents. I just want to know why you..  
  
why you... why..." I stammered.  
  
"Why I kissed you yesterday?" he asked quietly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well... I know it's not going to sound convincing after  
  
I acted like such an idiot yesterday, but... I just..  
  
I just wanted to kiss you. It's all because of this  
  
strange dream I had a couple of days ago..." he tried  
  
to explain to me.  
  
"A dream?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"You were in it... And I don't remember much, but all  
  
I remember is that you were there with this bright  
  
glowy light and.... Ever since that, I've just noticed  
  
you more and I just..."  
  
"Can't get it out of your head?" I finished off the  
  
sentence for him.  
  
"Yes, that's it," he nodded.  
  
"I know how you feel," I smiled a little, playing with  
  
the ribbon on the box.  
  
"Open it," he nodded towards the box.  
  
"I don't want to... You're just being nice because you  
  
feel bad. You don't have to do this. I'm just some  
  
stupid girl," I mumbled. "It's probably something really  
  
nice and then I'll feel so bad and you'll make me  
  
forgive you.. And I can't do that.... I'm angry."  
  
He looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Why are you so angry? I know I shouldn't have done  
  
what I did, but... I suppose I am being stupid trying  
  
to make things better by just giving you things, but  
  
I really don't know what else to do..." he sighed.  
  
"Mamoru... san..." I murmured. "I've never ever been  
  
or have kissed anyone until you. And I thought you were  
  
just doing it because it was some sick joke.  
  
I know you didn't mean anything by it, anyway."  
  
He looked at me, his blue eyes troubled. He nodded slowly.  
  
"So I can't open this," I whispered, handing the present  
  
back to him.  
  
Our hands touched and I felt my heart beat faster. He took  
  
my hand and held it tight. His hand was warm and I felt  
  
somehow comforted by his action.  
  
"I forgot to tell you one thing," he whispered.  
  
"What?" I gulped.  
  
"About the dream... This voice told me that... That if you  
  
ever came to me, I was supposed to have held you and  
  
never let go. But I thought it was just some stupid dream  
  
that didn't mean anything..."  
  
I felt his hand squeeze mine tight.  
  
"But I couldn't let you anywhere near me because I was  
  
afraid... Afraid that.. That maybe I would want to have  
  
you near me. And then I would be so lost in my desperate  
  
need that I wouldn't be myself. I didn't like the idea of  
  
not being in control. I guess I was just being selfish  
  
and... I don't know..."  
  
He looked at me, his eyes filled with pain, confusion  
  
and helplessness. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"No one's ever wanted to have anything to do with me..  
  
They just accept that I'm not a nice person, and give up.  
  
I thought that if that's the way people are, I don't need  
  
them... But Motoki was different and well, so are you..."  
  
I sat there and let him hold my hand. I told myself to  
  
stay angry at him. This was just an act... I wanted to  
  
believe him, but a little voice in my head told me it  
  
was just something to make a fool out of me. A game with  
  
a little 'kid'. Wasn't it?  
  
"Mamoru san," I whispered. "What am I to you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know.." he murmured. "But... I just know that  
  
I wouldn't like it if I never saw you again..."  
  
"There was no reason why you kissed me. I'm just something  
  
for you to play with so you're empty life is filled.  
  
The way you acted yesterday makes it hard for me to believe  
  
in anything you've just said," I told him, biting my lip  
  
to stop myself from crying.  
  
I wanted to believe him, but how could I? How could I?  
  
Mamoru let my hand go slowly. Then he suddenly hugged me.  
  
I felt his hands stroke my hair. I tried to pull away, but  
  
then I just gave in. I felt that it was right to be with him.  
  
Something, something locked into place. What would happen if  
  
I pushed him away now? I didn't know.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't..."  
  
I pushed him away and stood up. He looked at me. I couldn't  
  
stand looking at him. I turned away to the door. I didn't  
  
even know what I was doing. Even though it felt so right,  
  
a part of me didn't believe him. Maybe.. I didn't want to  
  
believe him? But why?  
  
"You called me a 'kid'," I told him firmly. "And that's  
  
exactly right. You're wasting your time with me. You're  
  
just affected by a silly dream, just like I was. And now  
  
I'm going to forget about it so I think you should too."  
  
I hurried to the door.  
  
"Wait a second, a dream?" Mamoru shouted. "What do you  
  
mean, 'just like I was'!?"  
  
I closed the door and ran to my room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
SIX  
  
The next day, I saw the small box on the kitchen table  
  
as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's this?" I asked mum.  
  
"It was at the door step when we came home, but you were  
  
asleep so I just left it here," she explained.  
  
"Oh, okay," I nodded and left it there.  
  
"Well isn't it yours Usagi?" mum asked me curiously  
  
with a smile.  
  
"No, it's not mine," I shrugged and opened up the fridge  
  
to find some food.  
  
"I won't tell your father," mum told me. "Just take it."  
  
I glanced over to the small box. Sure, I wanted to know  
  
what was in it, but then what would I do with it? I didn't  
  
want to keep it... I frowned at mum, then snatched the small  
  
box from the kitchen table and ran over to the couch. I sank  
  
into the cushions and held it in my hand, wondering whether  
  
or not to open it. I decided to at least unravel the ribbon,  
  
so I did. Now all I had to do was lift open the lid. I rattled  
  
it and heard a twinkling sound inside. I opened the lid a  
  
little and saw something gold. Jewellery? I gave in to my  
  
curiousity and I took it out of the box. It was a gold,  
  
star shaped locket on a thin gold chain. I opened it and heard  
  
a slightly sad, but sweet melody. I held it in my hands  
  
and sighed. I wanted to let him open up to me didn't I?  
  
I sat at a cafe, slowly sipping some soda. Mina was late!  
  
Where was she? I sat back, then slipped the star locket out  
  
of my pocket and looked at it. Then I clasped the chain  
  
around my neck and let it sit comfortably. I hid it under  
  
my shirt and hoped that I wouldn't meet Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi!" I heard a voice calling me.  
  
I turned and saw Mina. I waved.  
  
"So what is this thing you have to tell me?" she asked  
  
curiously.  
  
"It's about the Mamoru thing.." I murmured.  
  
"Oh.... righto," she nodded and sat down. "Is this something  
  
bad?"  
  
"It wasn't so bad... but well, I'll explain from the  
  
beginning.." I told her.  
  
I explained to her everything that had happened, except  
  
I didn't include the star locket in the story. Mina just  
  
stared at me in amazement.  
  
"You mean he had the same dream too?" she whispered.  
  
"Well, sort of..." I shrugged.  
  
"That's tooooo freaky to be a coincidence Usagi! Don't you  
  
think that maybe he had the dream the same time as you  
  
and he was sort of dreaming on the other side of it?" Mina  
  
suggested.  
  
"You think?" I frowned. "Mina, look I don't think it's  
  
so significant..."  
  
"It sounds like it!" she smiled, excited. "I mean okay, so  
  
he wasn't exactly a gentleman but obviously this shooting  
  
star wants you two together and well... There has to be a  
  
reason right?"  
  
"I suppose... But Mina, shooting stars aren't real! And  
  
that dream was just... stupid! And.... and.... Besides,  
  
how can a shooting star spirit... it can't have a spirit!  
  
It's like a ball of burning gas!" I sighed.  
  
"Well then maybe it's some other power!" Mina smiled.  
  
"I'm not as happy about it as you are..." I sighed.  
  
"I think the only reason you don't want to be honest  
  
about your feelings for Mamoru is because you thought  
  
at least your first kiss would be something romantic  
  
right? But even if it wasn't, you can make lots of  
  
other precious memories that outlast one kiss that didn't  
  
work out right!" Mina comforted me.  
  
"But I don't like him, I just.... I just thought I could  
  
get him to open up to me..."  
  
"Why did you want him to?"  
  
"Because I had that stupid dream, then Motoki said he  
  
didn't have that many friends..... and I just wondered  
  
what would happen if I tried to be his friend... But it  
  
obviously wasn't meant to happen."  
  
"You should look at it more positively Usagi... I mean  
  
you're so affected by it, so doesn't it mean something?  
  
Anyway, just because it didn't work out, it doesn't  
  
mean you have to stop talking to him and push him away."  
  
I sighed and looked at Mina. I slurped some more soda.  
  
"What's the matter Usagi? It's something else isn't it?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"Well," I started after finishing my soda. "I just thought,  
  
why would he want something from me? I mean he's 18! And I'm  
  
15! He even said so himself that I was just a 'kid'!"  
  
Mina didn't reply, she was thinking about it too.  
  
"And the only reason I can think of is that maybe he  
  
thinks I'm pretty or something, but that's a bit superficial  
  
and I don't want that!" I frowned.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him?" Mina suggested.  
  
"I already did a bit, but I guess he only started feeling  
  
whatever he feels after that dream...." I sighed.  
  
I walked around the mall with Mina and we browsed so many  
  
stores that my feet were getting tired.  
  
"Mina, can I rest for a while?" I asked her wearily.  
  
"I'm just going to check out this other shoe store, but  
  
you stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes!" Mina nodded  
  
and ran off.  
  
I sat down and slipped my sandals off. I checked to see  
  
if my star locket was still hidden under my shirt. It was  
  
still there, safe and snug. Mina hadn't noticed it, or even  
  
if she had, she didn't say anything about it. I sat there,  
  
with my heads in my hands. I waited for Mina and just blankly  
  
gazed at the people walking by.  
  
"Usagi?" I heard somebody call me name.  
  
I snapped out of my daze and turned, seeing Mamoru. I jumped  
  
up straight away.  
  
"Usagi, I just wanted to ask you if we could be friends,  
  
despite our bad start," he smiled. "That's all I want."  
  
I watched him carefully and he seemed to be honest.  
  
"All right," I nodded.  
  
I wriggled my toes nervously, hoping Mina would come back  
  
any moment soon.  
  
"Your shoes," Mamoru murmured, then bent down to get them.  
  
I grabbed them away.  
  
"It's okay," I smiled a little. "My feet were just tired."  
  
I sat down and put my shoes back on. I looked up and saw  
  
Mamoru looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You're wearing it..." he whispered.  
  
"Huh?" I frowned at first, then realised.  
  
I quickly tucked the star locket back under my shirt.  
  
"It's nice, thanks, but... I didn't want to take it. I don't  
  
deserve it. I was going to give it back, but I kinda wanted  
  
to wear it for a bit.." I mumbled. "Here, you can have it  
  
back now.."  
  
I took the star locket off and held it out in front of him.  
  
"It's yours," he told me simply.  
  
"I don't want it..."  
  
"Well I want you to have it."  
  
"I can't have it..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Friends don't give each other things like this... Not at  
  
first anyway," I told him.  
  
"Do I need a reason to give you something?" he asked, looking  
  
at me seriously.  
  
I wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"I suppose not..." I murmured.  
  
He smiled, satsified.  
  
"Thanks.." I nodded and slipped the star locket in my pocket.  
  
There was an awkward silence between us. Then, Mina came skipping  
  
back with three bags... From the one shoe store!?  
  
"Mina!?" I shouted at her in disbelief, forgetting about Mamoru.  
  
"Sorry I took so long!" she giggled. "But look!"  
  
Then she saw Mamoru and I pretended not to notice. I looked  
  
in the three bags, giggling and telling her how cute they were  
  
or how good they would look with this or that.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Mina smiled, looking a little  
  
devious.  
  
"Mina!" I whispered angrily.  
  
"What?" she shrugged innocently.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," he introduced himself to Mina.  
  
"Aino Minako," Mina nodded. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Oh puhlease Mina, you're going to make me look like a really  
  
mean person," I whispered. "I've been so mean to him! Stop  
  
being so nice!"  
  
"Well, I gotta go," he told me quietly, then turned to go.  
  
I just nodded and semi-waved. He walked away into the crowd.  
  
Mina hit me.  
  
"Ow! What was THAT for!?" I shouted at her.  
  
"You didn't even say bye!" she frowned, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well it's not exactly the best situation you know!" I argued back.  
  
"You have to change it Usagi! Do you want to be like this with  
  
him forever!?" she frowned, like an upset mother. "I'm disappointed  
  
in you Usagi! You always make the best of every situation, but  
  
you can't give yourself your own good advice!"  
  
"Well... I.. well.." I stammered.  
  
Mina continued. "It's up to you to be nice to him and make things  
  
less awkward! He's obviously trying very hard to be nice! To make  
  
things better! Now you forgive him or I'm not going to be your  
  
friend any more!"  
  
"Mina... don't be silly, of course you wouldn't do that! Anyway,  
  
why aren't you angry at him too!? He.. he stole my first kiss!  
  
Minaaaaa!!!!" I wailed.  
  
"Well," she frowned, folding her arms in front of her. "I think  
  
you're lucky that it was HIM who stole your first kiss! You should  
  
feel special! And I am being serious! You apologise to him and  
  
patch up things or else! You hear me Usagi?"  
  
"Yes Mina.." I nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good!" she nodded, satisified. "Now let's go home!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow this story is moving so slow I'd be getting sick  
  
of it if I were reading it! ^_~ 


	7. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This fic is based on Jessica Simpson's song,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" ^_^ I love this song!  
  
It's so cute and sweet =9  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Love As Sweet As Sugar  
  
by Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
SEVEN  
  
I held onto the star locket in my pocket and drew in a  
  
deep breath. I walked into the arcade, all smiles as  
  
per usual. It was difficult to keep up the act in front  
  
of Mamoru, but I tried. He smiled as I sat down next to  
  
him. I smiled back. Mina had convinced me to give him  
  
a chance. Just one chance. If he blew this one, that was  
  
it.  
  
"How are you Usagi?" Mamoru murmured softly.  
  
"I'm fine," I mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
"It's a miracle!" Motoki san suddenly shouted.  
  
We both looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"Mamoru actually wants to know how somebody else is  
  
doing!" he teased his friend.  
  
"Leave me alone Motoki," Mamoru frowned.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Motoki san laughed.  
  
I felt a little awkward about it. Mamoru suddenly got  
  
up and left. He strode out of the arcade. I looked at  
  
Motoki san.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not angry. He knows I'm just kidding.  
  
Usually he doesn't leave like this..." Motoki san told me.  
  
I nodded, then left the arcade to find Mamoru. I had this  
  
deep rooted feeling to want to know why he left. Even though  
  
I had convinced myself the night before that I didn't  
  
care about him at all, my thoughts wavered again.  
  
I found him sitting at the park that we had been to before.  
  
He was sitting underneath a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
I tip toed closer to him and wondered what to do. Quietly, I  
  
sat down next to him and looked at him. I tried not to think  
  
about the last time I was here in this very park, sitting  
  
with Mamoru. It was partly embarrassing how I seemed to  
  
have been flirting with him. I slipped the star locket out  
  
of my pocket and looked at it. The locket twinkled at me  
  
and almost seemed to whisper something to me. I played the  
  
sweet melody and felt calm. I turned to Mamoru and he was  
  
still asleep, or at least he still had his eyes closed.  
  
I shivered a little. Strangely enough, it was a little cold  
  
under the shade of the tree even though it had been so hot  
  
only minutes before.  
  
"Mamoru?" I whispered, closing the star locket and  
  
tucking it safely in my pocket.  
  
He didn't respond. I sat up on my knees and saw that he  
  
was sweating and mumbling something. He seemed to be  
  
having a nightmare and I wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Mamoru!" I whispered to him again.  
  
I shook him a little and he woke up with a jolt. I let go  
  
of him immediately. He was gasping for breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" I murmured quietly, staring at him in  
  
surprise.  
  
He looked at me and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.  
  
"Usagi? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I.. I came to see if you were okay.. You left the  
  
arcade abruptly... remember?" I murmured.  
  
"That's right..." he nodded and turned away from me.  
  
He gazed at the ground for sometime.  
  
"Was it a nightmare?" I asked. "You were mumbling  
  
something when I came..."  
  
He just shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
I just sat there looking at him, worried about what had  
  
just happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked again, a little louder this time.  
  
He didn't reply. Instead, he just leaned against the tree  
  
again and gazed blankly in my direction. I waved my hand  
  
in front of his eyes and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me  
  
closer to him.  
  
"Mamoru?" I asked, puzzled by his strange behaviour.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I sat  
  
there rigidly, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, half expecting a reply  
  
and half questioning myself.  
  
He hugged me tight and rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
I could feel his soft, silky hair against my neck.  
  
"Mamoru?" I whispered again. "Say something..."  
  
I gradually relaxed and lay my head on his shoulder  
  
and snuggled a little closer to him. I felt his warm  
  
hands stroke my hair. I felt that this was wrong, but  
  
I didn't want him to let go. I only wanted to be friends,  
  
but I felt comfortable and contented being with him like  
  
this. Why couldn't I decide how I felt?  
  
"Usagi..." I heard his gentle voice whisper in my ear.  
  
He pulled me away only enough for him to face me properly.  
  
I aovided looking at him, but he lifted my face up so he  
  
could see me and I could see him.  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry but I lied before... I don't want to  
  
just be friends. I want to be more than friends... And now  
  
that I have you here with me, I don't ever want to let  
  
you go..."  
  
He gazed into my eyes with honesty. How could he have such  
  
strong emotions for me? I was only a 'kid'... A silly girl  
  
who he had no time for only days before.  
  
"I don't understand.... How can you say that to me? You don't  
  
even know me..." I murmured. "I just can't believe you...  
  
It's just not possible..."  
  
Mamoru smiled and played with a strand of my hair.  
  
"It's true, I don't know you... But everyday at the arcade,  
  
I watched a beautiful golden haired girl... An angel...  
  
She was always full of laughter and happiness, always chatty  
  
and so vibrant. And I wondered... What is it that makes her  
  
live so confidently? To be able to have so much trust in  
  
the world? I wanted to know what it was that attracted so  
  
many people into your life."  
  
I listened, shocked that he had been watching me for so long  
  
and I hadn't even noticed he was ever there.  
  
"Then I had the dream," he continued. "And you were there.  
  
Still so happy and truly like an angel. I can't tell you  
  
what I was told, but I knew then that it was okay for me  
  
to be in love with you. Even if I wasn't supposed to be,  
  
I knew I would still love you."  
  
I was speechless. Mamoru smiled and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I sat there motionless as I let it all sink in.  
  
"I don't know how you could feel so much love for me....  
  
How? I just.. I just don't understand.." I mumbled.  
  
"When you know, you know," he smiled softly and gently  
  
touched my cheek with his hand. "You feel so much happiness  
  
and content when you're with someone you love. I can't  
  
express this feeling in words. It just fills your heart  
  
and you know it's right."  
  
I gazed into Mamoru's comforting blue eyes. My mind whizzed  
  
through a hundred different doubts and fears. I closed  
  
my eyes and tried to shut out my mind.  
  
"I just listen to my heart," he whispered, leaning closer  
  
to my face.  
  
I breathed slowly and tried to listen to my heart. What did  
  
I want? Did I love him? No, I couldn't ask what my feelings  
  
were. All I had to do was to accept them. To let those emotions  
  
fill my whole entire body. I opened my eyes and felt Mamoru's  
  
lips brushing against my cheek.  
  
Was it right?  
  
I pulled away a little and looked into his eyes.  
  
Was it wrong?  
  
I reached up and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.  
  
Was I happy?  
  
My hand slipped down and brushed his cheek.  
  
Content?  
  
I kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
Did I want to be with him?  
  
As I glanced up and back, my eyes fell onto his lips.  
  
What did I feel?  
  
I let my lips touched his gently, as I closed my eyes.  
  
And then I knew what it was that I felt.  
  
It felt right.  
  
I was happy.  
  
And content.  
  
I wanted to be with him forever.  
  
I was in love with him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now if this chapter didn't satisfy you, that's okay  
  
because I promise it will get better! *waves around free  
  
steak knives to go with it* *sweatdrop* 


End file.
